I'll Keep Our Blood Rush Chasing
by define-serenity
Summary: [Sebastian/Blaine] It'll be romantic, Blaine had staunchly insisted all week, his big hazel eyes shining with the promise of every future celestial event to come. ONESHOT. COMPLETE.


**author's notes:** written for **Seblaine Sunday**, prompt: **caught in the rain**. based on an Elena/Damon scene from _The Vampire Diaries_. title taken from _Look to the Stars_ by Semi Precious Weapons

.

_**I'll Keep Our Blood Rush Chasing;;**_

.

They walk hand in hand, Blaine's index and middle finger hooked in his middle, ring and pinkie, eyes cast up at the sky in anticipation of the meteor shower. _It'll be romantic_, Blaine had staunchly insisted all week, at breakfast, in bed, and his big hazel eyes shone with the promise of every future celestial event to come. He'd kissed him deep and a measure less desperate every day this summer, most recent kisses followed by, "You're hopeless," whispered to lips he had gotten to know intimately on every neglected part of his body.

"Hopelessly in love," Blaine hushed, and begged another kiss, a whirlwind tumble back underneath the sheets, nails down his back and love-bites that healed quickly. Blaine had shuddered and stilled and picked up his rhythm, and in return he'd bit his lip until it came away swollen and bloody, the taste of him intoxicating.

The meteor shower was the event of the decade; come nightfall dozens of rocks would collide with the Earth's atmosphere and make a lightshow people rarely got to see.

"I don't see what's so interesting about watching dead rocks break up in the sky," he'd argued, teased, that was all a matter of semantics and whether or not his boyfriend would take the bait. But he did, he always did.

Blaine pinched his thigh and drew his teeth down a patch of his skin, making him quiver in a room heated by their lovemaking. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" he teased, _teased_, until Blaine brought a hand down and squeezed his tip, brushed his tongue along the slit. He gasped and regretted saying anything at all, because Blaine played this game as well as he did.

"Pretend you wouldn't do anything to make me happy." Blaine experimentally pushed his lips a little lower, his eyes rolling back, back arching off the bed until Blaine had him wholly at his mercy.

And he would do anything, he'd give Blaine the world and all its wonders if it was within his power, he'd steal the moon from the night sky and bring the stars back to life, chase away storm clouds, and all the tragedy that marked his soul with deep ugly scars. Scars he'd nonetheless seen less and less of these past three summer months.

"I can't believe you're leaving me."

Blaine crawled back up the length of his body and kissed over his carotid. "I'm hardly leaving you." He rested the full weight of his body down on him, mapping the veins beneath his freckles. "I'm going off to college. Which was your idea might I add."

He flipped them over in the bed, soon settling his body long and lazy over Blaine's. "I want you to have everything," he said, the abyss of Blaine's eyes opening depths within him he scarcely thought himself capable of. "Everything."

Blaine had smiled and reached his hands into his hair, giving it a few maddeningly playful tugs. "You're all I need."

"I love you," he whispered, not to the universe, not to the cosmic debris burning in the atmosphere, but to a boy, _the boy_, his man. Should Blaine ever ask he'll shout it to the universe, let it echo down wormholes and get it caught in the event horizon of a black hole, where it can fold back through time so that his past self might realize, _he's out there_, _your soulmate_, _you just have to wait a while longer_.

"I love you too."

A promise to his future and his past. He's never letting this boy go. Come hell or high water.

The day before Blaine leaves for college dusk sets in slowly, red oranges and greenish blues streak across the sky before the stars dot out the light. Most people have gathered on the town square, all watching together, but Blaine insisted on a private spot, somewhere in the woods by the stream, where there'd be minimal light interference and they could be alone, together.

"I love it out here," Blaine muses, their fingers twined together in a promise, a promise they haven't spoken, a promise their 'I love you's do not yet entail.

A short jetty protrudes in the water, fairy lights suspended along a bridge not too far from them, artificial stars to a perfect last night. He could join Blaine at college, sit at the back of the class and pretend he didn't already know all the material, but Blaine should explore for himself, especially the titular first-time things like college lectures and frat parties, getting berated by teachers for being late to class. He'll visit, of course, like a faithful boyfriend ought to, might even plan on making Blaine late for quite a few of those classes, but he won't stand in the way of these experiences.

"Any moment now." Blaine bounces, and locks both their hands together as they face each other.

He doesn't need any shooting stars, he'd be content to stand here and watch Blaine marvel at the sky, to see his eyes shine with wonder, but when a first light dashes across the sky and Blaine jumps up excitedly with an, "Oh!" he's so completely where he needs to be. Blaine sees wonders in this world he takes for granted, things he once labeled as wondrous but years of hardship and solitude had dimmed to the celestial force of skepticism.

But this boy, this beautiful boy so full of life reached into the clefts eternity carved into his heart and illuminated all the dark corners, chased away the shadows, gave it all rhyme and reason again.

A wet drop touches Blaine's cheek.

For a moment or two his boyfriend's face falls, another raindrop touching his nose before thunder cascades overhead. And then all hell breaks loose. He braces against the ensuing torrent, senses gripped by the musky scent of wet leaves, and Blaine smiles, _he beams_, not a matter of semantics but a peculiar characteristic of Blaine's he's wholly in love with.

"Come on, let's get warm."

But Blaine shakes his head. "No, let's wait it out," he shouts, hair unknotting into wet curls, lines of water tracing down his cheeks, still facing upwards to catch the rain on his skin. "It'll clear up. I know it."

And he smiles, _he laughs_, the joy bursts free in his chest in the wake of storm clouds and cold rain sinking into his clothes, his skin, though nothing could stifle the fire his love for Blaine awoke. Blaine giggles and he laughs, fingers slick against Blaine's, and somewhere within the midst of a storm their eyes meet, Blaine's alight with stars, his no doubt dancing with love.

He shoots forward and brushes wet lips over Blaine's mouth, entwining their hands against his chest, lips part against his and heat diffuses any lasting desperation – he knows this boy is his, as he has been inextricably Blaine's for so much longer.

Blaine draws a few inches back, breathing hard, his skin shining when a shiver ravages his body, though he couldn't say if heat or cold caused it.

"Promise me this is forever," Blaine breathes.

His heart beats louder than the pitter-patter of the rain, his love stronger than any substance on Earth. It's been forever from the start, from the moment a teary-eyed Blaine told him this might be his biggest mistake, but he wasn't sorry he loved him, he wasn't sorry that he was the one who made him feel alive, and even if it proved a mistake, they would try this, they would defy the laws of gravity and ascend any preconceptions. He'd felt uncertain and undeserving, but he selfishly wanted it all.

So he means it with every grain of his soul. "I promise," he says, knitting it into 'I love you' along the seams of his selfish heart, but this is a promise he can make, a promise he can keep. A succession of forevers in their life together.

"Forever," Blaine whispers through the assault of rain spilling down on them; he rises on his toes and forces their mouths together, a kiss that burns underneath a dark night sky, folds back through time and signals, _it's out there for both of you_, _a love that lasts forever_, _a love that consumes_. He kisses Blaine with the fervor of a comet clashing with the atmosphere, drawn into the event horizon of Blaine's magnetism, his lips a swollen mess along with his boyfriend's, jaws straining under the meaning of it all.

The rain doesn't clear for hours.

.

.

**_fin_**

_._


End file.
